narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryo Aoseishin
Ryo Aoseishin is property of wkyle07 Ryo Aoseishin (亮青精神, Aoseishin Ryo) is the protaganist along side Naruto in Naruto: Shadow Society. Ryo is a Jounin from Kirigakue, a member of Team Mei, and a Master Samurai from the Land of Iron. Ryo is well known by his moniker, Kirigakure's Blue Dragon. Background Ryo was born in a forest in the Land of Waves. His father was the Third Mizukage, Icchiro Sasakibe and his mother was Retsu Uzumaki, the elder sister to Kushina Uzumaki. Icchiro was overthrown by Yagura as Mizukage and then exiled not long after. When searching for a new home he met the love of his life, Retsu. They settled down in the Land of Waves before eventually having their only child Ryo. They decided to name Ryo after the great water sage Ichigo Aosieshin who defeat the Great Eternal Water Dragon. They gave Ryo a different last name then them so if he ever returned to Kirigakure he would have no known relation to Icchiro. Around the time Ryo turned 2, Yagura and his personal ANBU Black Ops found where Icchiro was hiding and came and killed both him and Retsu. Before he had the chance to kill Ryo though, Kisuke Sasakibe, Icchiro's younger brother showed up just in time to bargain with Yagura for Ryo's life. Kisuke would take care of Ryo and train him to become a Kirigakure shinobi, without ever letting him know of his relation to Icchiro. Ryo would be told that his father and mother were Kiri shinobi who died on a dangerous mission. And thus Ryo grew up thinking this. Ryo grew up thinking his parents were killed during a mission for the mist and that his father's closest friend Kisuke would take care of him and become his Master and Sensei. Ryo grew up under the care of Kisuke, Kisuke was rough on Ryo, but this was to make Ryo tough and strong. Around the age of five Ryo joined the academy and this was around the time Kisuke decided to start training Ryo with a sword. It didn't take long for Ryo to be at the top of his class at the academy, he was highly devoted to become a great shinobi just like his father. Ryo also had a natural talent with Kenjutsu, a normal feat of the Sasakibe clan. His talent with Kenjutsu exceeded a normal member of the Sasakibe clan though, something that surprised Kisuke. Ryo met his best friend, Renji Sagara at the academy. Around the time Ryo turned 9 he graduated on the academy and was placed on a team with his best friend, Renji Sagara and a girl he though was cute, Tsubaki Tatane. They instantly all got along, something that's considered surprising for a newly Genin team. Mei Terumi was chosen to be the sensei of the team, dubbing the name Team Mei. After this Kisuke gave Ryo his own sword and his fathers own short knife, a small blade hooked up to a long chain. After half a year had passed since Team Mei graduated from the academy, they went on a mission to the Land of Iron. In the Land of Iron proved his skill in Kenjutsu after defeating multiple different Samurai apprentices that were about his age. Mifune impressed by Ryo's talent in Kenjutsu offered Ryo to train him in the art of Kenjutsu to further his skill for a year. Excited by the offer, but not wanting to leave his team and village for a whole year Ryo was conflicted on the whole though. Mei convinced Ryo that it was a good idea for him to stay in the Land of Iron and train under Mifune for a year. After a year had passed, Ryo's skill in Kenjutsu was far greater then most Samurai Apprentices and it was clear that Ryo could become a Master Samurai in the next few years, but he had to return back to his own village and train on his own for now and return to the Land of Iron once a year to train under Mifune again. As soon as Team Mei returned to Kirigakure, Mei signed them up for the chunin exams. Team Mei aced each of the exams and after the exams were finished they were all declared chunin at the age of ten. Personality Ryo has always been a kind and cool heart soul, he does have his foes and rivals, but Ryo tries to treat everyone with the respect they deserve. He treats anyone harshly that abandons their village and comrades, and sees going against the ninja code as worst then death. Ryo lived without his parents, but has made all of his sensei's father or mother like figures for himself, giving him someone to help him grow and watch over him. Ryo has great concern over his fellow villages, teammates, friends, and his family. This is how Ryo gets stronger, he fights for the people in his life and he will not stop fighting till he is physically incapable or dead. His ninja way is to get strong so that he can protect everyone in his life no matter what happens to him. Ryo loves to read and will spend many afternoons after training sitting on his turtle summoning Mizu Kanwa in the ocean. He loves to think things over and this is also how he comes up with various different jutsus that he can create and try out. Most of his thinking is done when he is reading, he loves people, but he also loves the lone time he can get to think everything over. Ryo has a more serious manner in battle, he likes to take his foe on in a serious matter so that he can fight at his best. In a sense he is similar to Kakashi Hatake in battle, he stays relatively calm usually in a fight, he is able to think things over and come up with strategies. It takes a lot for him to get angry during a battle and when he gets angry he is very rash in a battle, tearing down his foe in every way possible till he can't stand up. Ryo also doesn't know when to give up, he will try to stay in a fight till every bone in his body is broken and every pore in his body is leaking blood and he'll still try to attack an enemy. Ryo learns through training and testing his abilities, he loves to train and whenever he gets the chance he will be training. Ryo is very smart and for this he has created hundreds of his own personal jutsus and has even created some collaboration jutsus. He has great chakra control and a high level of chakra so creating new jutsus and techniques is normal for him. Appearance Ryo has noticeably dark blue hair of medium length that resembles the color of the ocean and light blue eyes that will pierce people's souls when he glares at them. Ryo has a light tan, palish kind of skin color over his entire body. Ryo is rather tall and slender, but he is pretty muscular. He has a notable resemblance in his apperance to his father and a surprising resemblance to the great water sage that he is named after, Ichigo Aoseishin. Ryo has a similar body shape to Kakashi Hatake, but Ryo is more muscular. Ryo has a lot of scars over his body from his experiences and he has one light scar across his lip that isn't very noticeable. Ryo has the true appearance of a shinobi from Kirigakure. Around the village Ryo wears a long white shirt with dark blue pants and even darker blue sandals. He wears his mist forehead protector around his waste. When he is on missions he will sometimes were the standard Kirigakure jonin uniform, but mainly he will wear his own dark blue cloak over a blue long shirt with shoulder armor and his normal pair of blue pants. He normally has a chain wrapped around his waste attached to his short blade. He switches between carries his blade on his back and on his waste. Occasionally he will also care a bow and quiver full of arrows on his bag. He is multiple kunai patches and scrolls attached to his pants for his various weapons and summonings. Abilities Ryo is considered a prodigy among the people of Kirigakure. He graduated the academy at the age of 9 and was a chunin by 10 and already a Jonin by 13. Ryo was trained under Mifune to master his Kenjutsu at a young age and attained the rank of Master Samurai by the age of 13. A feat that is not notable among shinobi. Ryo has trained under many different people including Kisuke Sasakibe, Mei Terumi, Mifune, Jiraiya, and for a little while Kakashi Hatake. Ryo has an way above average skill in Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu, an average skill in Taijutsu, and a no skill in Genjutsu. Ryo is pretty strong and fast, but he does not have much recognition in either strength or speed. Ryo has a notably high stamina, able to battle for long periods of time which performing high ability techniques with not much strain on himself. Ryo has a good ability with hand seals, often only performing a couple hand seals for A-Ranked and S-Ranked techniques. Ryo is able to perform the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique with only one hand seal similar to Tobimaru Senju. Ryo is known around the ninja world by his moniker Kirigakure's Blue Dragon for his high ability in Water affinity jutsu and also because Ryo is one of the strongest ninja among Kirigakure, getting much praise from ninja from other Shinobi villages who fight Ryo. Chakra Prowess Ryo, like Naruto, is a descendant of the Uzumaki Clan. The Uzumaki blood in Ryo isn't as strong as his Sasakibe blood though, making him more natural to his father's side then his mother's. Ryo still reaps a few of the benefits of being an Uzumaki descendant, Ryo has amazing stamina and validity, and he also has a naturally long lifespan. Ryo's chakra levels are some of the highest levels around, he has equal chakra levels to Naruto's, including the Nine Tailed Foxes chakra. All of Ryo's chakra derives from his strong spirit and from being an ancestor to both the Uzumaki and Sasakibe clans, both clans known for high charka levels. Ryo has some of the highest known chakra levels in the ninja world, able to perform powerful techniques with out much fatigue. Ninjutsu Ryo has mastered Ninjutsu, he inherited two different Kekkai Genkais from his Grandparents on his Father's side. Ryo has a high use of Ninjutsu in battle, knowing at least five hundred different techniques alone. Ryo has created many techniques of his own, some of which only he can master. Ryo is comparable to Kakashi Hatake in Ninjutsu, Kakashi giving Ryo much praise after seeing his high ability in Ninjutsu, even to the point of comparing Ryo to himself. Nature Transformation Ryo has a notably high skill in different nature transformations, known for his mastery of water, wind, and lightning release. Ryo has an affinity in Water Release, something he was able to master by the time he became a Chunin. Afterwards Ryo started to train in other elements as well, taking a particular liking to Wind Release and Lightning Release, which he eventually mastered both. Ryo mastered Wind Release by the time he became a Jonin and was able to master Lightning Release not to long after that. By Part II Ryo has a comparable skill to that of Tobimaru Senju in Water Release, a notable feat. Storm Release Ryo is able to combined his use of Water and Lightning Release in order to create one of his Kekkai Genkais, Storm Release. Ryo shares this Kekkai Genkai with Darui, hinting at maybe a distant family relation between the two men. Ryo's use of Storm Release is however different to Darui's, Ryo uses his Storm Release techniques as more enhanced versions of his Water Release, but just with added aid of Lightning Release making it much deadlier. Ryo has a high skill in Storm Release, comparable to Darui's. Ice Release Ryo is able to combined Water and Wind Release as well in order to create his other Kekkai Genkai, Ice Release. Ryo has a very high skill in Ice Release like the Yuki clan, another clan that the Sasakibe clan is noted to being distant relatives to. Ryo's use of Ice Release can be compared to that of Haku's, but considered not as deadly. Ryo's signature Ice technique is Ice Release: Ice Dragon Armor Jutsu. This ability is the reason why Ryo has the moniker of The Prince of Ice. The ability attaches Ice to Ryo's spinal cord which transforms into two large dragon wings and a large dragon tail made of ice. With this technique, Ryo has the ability to fly up in the air and attack his opponents from the sky and stay air born for long periods of time, a real unique technique. This technique takes a large amount of chakra, even with his high chakra levels Ryo can perform this technique for a short time before feeling fatigue. Ultimate Technique Ryo's greatest Jutsu by far is Water Release: Ultimate Water Dragon Jutsu, a enhanced version of Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu. This technique is comparable to an Uchiha using Sussano or a Jinchūriki transforming into a complete version of their tailed beast. Ryo first performs Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu, but instead of attacking his opponent with it, Ryo molds his own chakra into it before completely submerging with it. After Ryo submerges with it, a life like Water Dragon will appear on the battlefield. The life like Water Dragon is Ryo, thus Ryo controls it himself. Ryo uses the Water Dragon just like how a Jinchūriki uses a complete version of the tailed beast, battling as it. Ryo can gather chakra within the dragons mouth in order to create a technique similar to a Tailed Beast Ball, dubbed Dragon Breath Ball. This technique requires a significant amount of chakra, even with his high chakra prowess, Ryo can only stay in this form for a few few minutes with ten minutes being his very limit and anything more then that would ultimately result in Ryo's own demise. Ryo's first use of this technique was in his final fight with Yagura, Ryo achieved this form for a total of five minutes because of his angered state. Yagura, a Kage, barley could keep his own against his technique, but after Ryo reverted back to his normal state his charka was nearly gone and Yagura almost able to gain the upper hand. This technique is considered S-Ranked and was labeled Kinjutsu by Mei after seeing the devastating affects it had on Ryo, who is considered having a significant high chakra prowess. This technique is how Ryo gained the moniker Kirigakure's Blue Dragon and is also the reason why Ryo is so feared on the battlefield. Taijutsu Ryo's ability in Taijutsu is about average, he mostly uses Taijutsu as a last minute resort. He has a few Taijutsu techniques he knows, but he mostly just uses chakra enhanced punches and kicks. Ryo is more of a brawler then a standard Taijutsu user. Kenjutsu Ryo is a master of Kenjutsu, having trained with Mifune in the Land of Iron at a young age and becoming a master samurai at the age of 13. Ryo wields the blade his father created for it shortly before his death. Senjutsu Kitetsu Intelligence Stats Part 1 At the beginning of the series Ryo had just return from his first A-ranked mission, the mission was a success and Ryo was officially promoted to Jonin. Time Skip Part 2 Post Trivia *Ryo can be compared to a combination of Neji and Naruto with his personality, but has a fighting spirit and strength similar to Kakashi and Zabuza. * According to the databook(s): **Ryo is ambidextrous, mainly using his left hand for things. **Ryo's hobies are training and reading books **Ryo wishes to fight Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hataki, members of Akatsuki, and members of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen. **Ryo's favorite food is pizza and fruit. His least favorite type of food is seafood. **Ryo has completed a total of 536 official missions: 112 D-Ranked, 104 C-Ranked, 163 B-Ranked, 133 A-Ranked, and 24 S-Ranked. *Ryo's technique Ice Release: Ice Dragon Armor Jutsu is based off of Toshiro Hitsugaya's bankai from Bleach. *Ryo works as a blacksmith occasionally and has made most of his weapons besides kitetsu and his fathers chained short blade. Ryo carries a couple scrolls filled with a lot of the weapons he has created. Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Mist Ninja Category:Samurai